


recapitulation

by willurosinmybow



Series: First Kiss [6]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Second Kiss, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: Lets do the time warp again...
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: First Kiss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	recapitulation

"I don't know, man." Eddy swings his legs against the bed, fidgeting, looking anywhere but at Brett. "I don't think she liked it very much. Maybe I'm not good enough."

Brett's heart clenches at seeing Eddy so downcast. He misses Eddy's cheerful smile, and would do about anything to put it back on Eddy's face. He feels himself get indignant - actually, angry - at Eddy's date. "It's only your first - well, second kiss," Brett points out. "You can't write yourself off as not good. Maybe you just need more practise?"

"You think?" Eddy looks up at Brett, a small glimmer of hope gleaming in his eye.

"Yeah, definitely. I mean, no one is good at something right away... unless they're a prodigy. And anyway, being a kissing prodigy is weird." Brett makes a face, and Eddy mirrors it.

"True," Eddy says, nodding. He's coming out of his shell a little now, and heartened, Brett continues on. 

"Um. If you'd like, we could, you know? Practise together?" Brett is stuttering on his words, suddenly nervous. Even though it's just Eddy. And they've _already_ done this, so why is he more nervous the second time around?

"I think..." Eddy says consideringly, and then trails off. Brett holds his breath. "Yeah. I think we should."

Brett breathes out, relieved. 

"Besides, then you'll have practised too," Eddy says. "For when, you know, you wanna kiss someone."

"Ye-ah," Brett says slowly. He decided there's been enough talking. Just sitting here talking about it is embarrassing as fuck. His face feels hot already, even though they haven't even done anything yet. But something about sitting on Eddy's bed together makes it feel more... suggestive, he guesses. 

Before he loses his nerve completely, he reaches towards Eddy and kisses him lightly, testing the waters. He pulls back and Eddy follows, pressing a quick tiny kiss on the edge of Brett's lower lip. Brett's hands are shaking as he touches the side of Eddy's jaw, his ear, moving to cup the back of Eddy's head.

They kiss slowly, testing it out, letting their lips explore each other. Eddy gradually starts to relax against Brett. As for Brett - he's never felt this overwhelmed before. He's never felt this... desire. He thought kissing looked nice, or whatever, but he wasn't obsessed with it like some of his classmates were. But now he gets it, why people go through all the trouble of trying to get a girlfriend or boyfriend instead of just hanging out with their friends. He gasps, his mouth opening to Eddy's, his tongue flicking out to lick Eddy's lips involuntarily. 

Eddy makes a noise, kind of a quiet moan, and he opens his mouth too, and then their tongues are touching. Brett's not quite sure what to do at this point, but he licks his way into Eddy's mouth, and Eddy makes that noise again. Brett wants to climb on top of Eddy and make him keep making sounds like that. He shifts so he's more facing towards Eddy, and Eddy shifts too, their legs bumping against each other, still hanging off the side of the bed. It's all too much and Brett pulls away, panting, resting his forehead against Eddy's. 

They sit there quietly for a few moments, collecting themselves. 

"That was good," Eddy says. 

"Yeah," Brett agrees. He's not sure his brain has actually come back online again. His brain seems stuck on the kissing, looping it in his mind over and over again. 

"So, is there anyone you're practising for right now?" Eddy says. 

"What?" Nope, Brett definitely doesn't have the brain right now to process that question.

"You never talk about anyone you have a crush on, do you? But you could tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," Brett protests, but well, that's not quite true. "Um, maybe... maybe I like somebody."

"Yeah? Who is it?" Eddy suddenly looks highly interested, eyes sparking in a way that Brett knows from experience means he's not going to drop the topic anytime soon. Dammit. "C'mon, give me some hints at least."

"It's new, I don't think I even realised... until now," Brett says, sure that he's blushing tomato red now. 

He suddenly hits the bed, Eddy on top of him, fingers digging into his ribs to tickle him. "C'mon mate, details," Eddy demands, suddenly imperious. "How do you know her?"

"Ahhhhh!" Brett tries to writhe away, but Eddy has him pinned. "Orchestra," he gasps out, once it's clear that Eddy's not going to stop tickling him.

"Of course," Eddy scoffs. "Hmm... is it Emily?"

"Nah." Brett tries to make a break for it, hoping Eddy's distracted. No such luck. Eddy is stronger than he looks, and wrestles Brett down again. And... shit. Now Brett has another, more pressing problem that he hopes that Eddy doesn't notice. He shifts, trying to hide it. 

Eddy is relentless. He keeps tickling Brett, and Brett thrashes helplessly. "How about Sarah? No? Lindsey? Jamie? Kristen?"

"It's you," Brett finally gasps, giving up. Eddy freezes above him, mid-tickle, and Brett's stomach plummets.

"So you don't mind... " Eddy says, and he's leaning over Brett, getting closer and closer, "if I do this?"

He kisses Brett with no hesitation, and it's even better this time. Brett gasps and wriggles up against Eddy, and -

"Ok, the boner is making it weird," Eddy says suddenly, breaking character. The world comes back into focus again. Brett's not 15 anymore, experimenting with a friend. He's 27, with his boyfriend on top of him. His... extremely weird boyfriend, who sucks at roleplaying.

Brett starts to laugh. "Bro if this had happened back then, I definitely would have had a boner."

"Really? I wondered."

Brett just gives him a disbelieving look. 

"Hey," Eddy says defensively. "You never talked about it or anything. We always figured you were repressed. Or gay. I guess we were a quarter right."

Brett rolls his eyes. "For the record, I jerked off plenty. I just didn't feel the need to share. Unlike all of you wankers, apparently."

"Actually, I used to think about... maybe you didn't know, and I could teach you something for once, instead of the other way around."

"Really?" Brett's eyes go wide, despite himself. "You had a dirty mind as a teenager."

Eddy wiggles his eyebrows up and down in a way that's supposed to be salacious, but instead just looks ridiculous. "Still do."

"Go on then. Show me."


End file.
